


Lilith's Reign

by Cheshire37



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire37/pseuds/Cheshire37
Summary: Alex had just stepped into the role of Director. She hadn't even had a week at the helm and already the pressure was on her. She needed a damn break, a breather and some fun. Cue a trip to Al's Dive Bar, where she'd taste something dark and delicious and far too irresistible to pass up. (erotic playground be warned)





	1. Chapter 1

\- - - - Show Me That Ulterior Motive - - - -

"Heading out." She yelled, quickly tossing her second in command keys to the castle, stopping by the office to grab her bag, slipping on her black leather jacket. She was exhausted, spent from exercises meant to improve her agents in the field, not lay them on the mat after she kicked their ass in training. She slipped the black finger-less gloves on, running one hand through her short auburn hair, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder and waving a few agents goodbye. "Tired." She whispered with a bit of a grumble, but would she admit that to anyone in the building? Hell no.

She made her way over to her beautiful all black ducati, primed and refinished with a smoke color to the chrome of it. One quick work of the combination and she had released her helmet to set it down for a moment. She shrugged her jacket off, laying it over the dash, opening the compartment under the seat and retrieving her riding vest, meant to protect her should she crash or be sent flying off her ride. Not to mention it was bullet proof, so there was that too. With the shell in place, she slipped her jacket back on and helmet on last, after putting her bag in the same spot her vest had come from.

Mounting her baby, she sped off and out, shooting up from the tunnel under the DEO where no one would suspect a thing nor know of the agency. Once around the wall, at surface level, she drove to the gate and stopped to flash her badge. They let her through and she signaled to adhere to the laws oftentimes followed. Like hell she obeyed them all.

At a stoplight, she contemplating giving dear sweet innocent sis a heads up she was gonna be late, but chose to ignore it, not heading home right away. It had been a long time, perhaps too long, since she'd stepped foot into the Dive Bar. Still, she wanted to quench a thirst and maybe get the steel balls, everyone seemed to think she had, to flirt with a woman if one tickled her fancy. Go figure, her sister was known as the Girl of Steel and now she was the Badass of Steel. Alex began to ponder if she should be the kryptonian, not Kara. Oh well.

A crisp night sky rolled over sun's kiss to awaken the rowdy life, not even paying attention to the whistles or cat calls, the minute she stepped into the bar after locking everything down on her bike in the back, then quickly stripping out of the old and in with a different attire. She stepped further in, surprised at how full the place was and the music playing that caught her off guard. Still, to the bar she went and already Darla was waiting for her with her usual and the warmest of grins.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Alex smiled, raised the shot and clinked glasses with waitress now bartender. They took them down easily, tapping both empties on the smooth counter. "Next one's on me."

"Flirtin' Darla?" One smile and slight shrug and she couldn't help but laugh at the Roltikkon.

"Been boring without you." Darla leaned over the counter some, Alex quirked a brow, until the tender flicked her eyes to the side, pretending to kiss her on the cheek. "Got an admirer at nine."

"Talkin' O'Five huh. Stoke it Darlain'.

"Hmmmm..don't tempt me Danvers." Her friend, which she could call her that since neither were dating the same woman anymore, stepped back, sliding two shots over, triple height. "Enjoy." She winked. Alex did a once over of herself, tight fitting dark denim, one burgundy laced along sides black vest, her famous black leather jacket undone and open and more feminine ass kicking black boots. She was good.

"Here we go." Alex took the two triple shots off the counter, stepped back carefully and made her way to where Darla was smoothly pointing. "Nine my time anytime girl." She whispered smoothly, calming her nerves to get shit together and summoned that liquid courage her friend had given her a shot of. Alex thanked her once more, with a brief wink, for the stronger scotch and made her way to the east den, looking up and down it smiling. This must be one of the many new additions to the bar. Her admirer seemed to have vanished, unsure and a little disappointed at that, sighing and setting both shots down to watch a peculiar couple at the billiard table. She hadn't even noticed one picked up, for just a moment, then carefully set back down, emptied of its contents.

Alex slightly turned more and leaned against the bar table, luckily bolted to the floor to avoid embarrassment of any kind at knocking the damn thing down, still oblivious to what had happened. She removed her jacket, laying it on the stool beside the one she kept a boot on at the bottom rail. One corner shot and the teasing lady with her mate, shook her ass in an attempt to cause a misfire move to sink the seven. "Hmph. Rookie move." Alex chuckled, too tuned in to each and every shot. She hadn't even heard who strode over silently with enticing intention of one thing and only one. Her.

When long slender fingers tipped with dark red wine nails, slipped along the side of Alex's neck and shot her head to the right, the gasp was quickly swallowed with the softest of dark red lips covering her own. Her head was held in place by a firm grip on her chin. She couldn't turn around much, not with an arm wrapped around her waist tight enough to warrant dominance over a captive Alex. Then the kiss broke and she was already panting and lost to golden and forest green fires, leaving her nothing but bewitched so it seemed.

"Part..these sweet lips." Alex could merely nod, if she had she wasn't sure, opening her mouth and with that entry, this woman seized the opportunity delving a hot talented tongue passed her lips, swiping across her own tongue in a series of sinful strokes meant to taunt her slowly torture her sinfully and seduce her controllingly. The tongue and lips slipped away, unable to fathom what had happened and when she had been pushed into one of the corner booths and onto her back she was breathing heavily in want. Her chestnut eyes melted like chocolate, taking in every bit of who had her pinned down, sending hot waves up and down her spine.

With strands slightly chest length, curled some and wavy, it looked as if she just left the shower right before coming out into the nightlife. Her hair dangled down and over exposed yet beautifully lightly tanned skin. She wore a soft black velvet tight number, exposing most of the woman's glorious front and the beautifully tone abs to match made her itch to run and lips all along what all she had to view. This thing was sleeveless, like a vest, tied in the back where most of that area was open for her to take in. Dangling from quite the lengthy copper woven chain, rested a diamond shaped pendant tribal in design, with each outline in a solid black just like her covering, centered with the darkest of red stones that swung just a few inches above Alex's face.

Dark forest and crisp gold eyes, that reminded her of a panther stalking its prey, pulled her brown ones from a red wine crystal and left her lost to this woman. Her facial features, body structure, reminded Alex of someone, but for the life of her she couldn't remember who. This gorgeous woman had her, hook line and sinker, and another graze of that hot skilled tongue across her bottom lip made her mouth water. "Shut your eyes." One nod and she immediately did so, feeling a rush of powerful wind making her shiver and then her backside was on top of something far softer and smoother, wishing to open her eyes already, but behaving for this damn hot vixen.

Still not given the okay, finding the urge to take a deep breath in, brought forth an aroma she had only smelled in some play stores her ex had taken her to, not to mention partnered with another scent she had enjoyed back at the bar all over this dark goddess. Jasmine and ambrosia. Those soft yet strong hands took her by the wrists and raised her arms until both were pinned down with ease with just one hand. She felt something rather sharp drug down her bare arms, first the left then the right, merely driving her mad with an arousal all its own. Alex had no clue she had a kink for this, but just one scrape of this blade and she already knew how damn wet she had become. Heat pooled below, just as she did and wondered how long she could keep from both sets of lips drooling by rich dark temptation. Her thighs and right up the center tingled and ohhhh it felt so damn good.

The blade left her arm, traveled forward and down the side of her torso and one quick swipe and every burgundy rope had been cut. Not even needing to switch hands, the same was done to her other side. Alex felt slightly nervous, opening her eyes and gasped when she couldn't see anything, finally noticing the sash around her head covering her vision. "Ignore that. Breathe the flames my sweet sex kitten."

This voice, it too was something she had heard before, still unable to place where from and honestly not giving a shit anymore to think on. What had covered her front half was lifted off and tossed away, the blade returning, this time starting from her bottom lip carefully. That tip drug down her chin, swiped under it to scrape down her throat to her chest and catch the bra easily cutting the front without any trouble where it traveled to shivering abs, not as tone as her sister's but just enough to show she meant business.

Alex was breathing so damn hard, her pulse quickening and heart thundering in her chest. She didn't even know this woman's name, not even bothering asking since her voice seemed to be missing anyway. Instead, when the flat part of the blade tapped one thigh then the other, she spread her legs and by her obedience that same smooth surface pressed up right against where she was far too damn wet to deny it. Slowly it slid up and down, just enough to be unbelievably frustrating and she was about to beg for more, until the flat part was pushed a little harder still moving up and down, back and forth to her.

Her arousal was getting worse, no doubt her sexy navy blue panties were ruined by these titillation's, yet still she had to have more dammit. Lips brushed one of her ears, the sound of something clanking onto a hard surface, probably the blade she had been played with by some part of her brain guessed. Suddenly her lower half was free enough and another gasp left her lips when she realized her jeans had been ripped right off of her, her boots long gone too. The last of her covering was met by two nails that pressed in and began to slip back and forth, tips scraping like the blade that had been used just moments ago. "Bend them."

She already had her legs open, lifting them and bending her knees to place the soles of her feet on what felt like satin sheets, spreading those knees out as far as she could. Let's hear it for flexibility. Yay!

Her legs were shaking so hard, just from being stroked the way this woman continued to do. Shock struck her face when the hand holding her wrists together and pinned down, left once both had been wrapped and secured to what felt like a headboard. The realization dawned on her then, unable to fathom a response, instead gyrating against the fingers playing her so well the moans that left her lips must be sweet music to her aggressor's ears. "These..must be torture. So wet. Soaked for me. You love being soaking wet for me."

That she did and Alex felt the same tongue that had danced along her own, flick one of her lobes then slide up the shell of her ear. She couldn't take the teasing much longer, ready to tell this woman what she wanted only to feel something like another sash pushed between her lips and furthermore her teeth, knotted behind her head. When had that happened? Regardless, it silenced her words even with how much her mouth watered for who had Alex at her mercy. "Soaking.." She flung her head back, moans thickening yet elicited louder even through the gag. "Burning. Aching. Dance. Rub yourself against my fingers. Dance for me." Her hips rolled as she pressed her center against now three fingers, rotating in slow circles gradually increasing in speed with each buck to those digits only sliding back and forth where she was riding them like her life depended on it.

A hand spread over her stomach and pressed down, keeping her from lifting up if she attempted such a feat. Alex arched her back though, feeling a hot tongue barely graze one of her perky pink nipples, so hard and throbbing that they hurt just a little. That tongue became lips that swallowed up what they came for, teeth pressing down hard enough to spike a brief course of pain but already the pleasure had her drooling from the corners of her lips. Two fingers began to move in opposite circles than the way her hips rolled by. A sharp thumb pushed right at her hidden sensitive nub, reducing Alex to one shaking, horny beyond overstimulated mess. "Such filthy, naughty thoughts you're having. Vulgar, slutty needs you have. How badly you crave this foreplay after such a rough day. Overworking all of this salacious body. Wet, wanton and willing you are to be played with. Let's appease to your dirty mind hmm?"

She felt what was covering the last of her cut right off then bunched up and pushed against sloppy soaked folds. It was as if she was being pet and rubbed like this woman's personal plaything, needing to be played with. "Feel these delicious touches. You need to be pet more. Attended to until you're shaking from torrent uncaged climaxes and you can't take one more release." Alex bucked when what had been sliding against her pulsing folds left, now rubbed over both nipples. Two hands worked her breasts with her wet panties, nipples pinched and slightly twisted and her moans reached a whole new volume. The garments were lifted and brought to her face to be pushed against her nose and mouth and what she breathed in was her own pleasure. "You'll taste these soon. I'm far from done with you."

Alex wasn't even ready, when the gag was ripped away and two fingers drove up and into throbbing flooded walls of her demanding and needy pussy. No sooner had the sash been removed from her mouth, was a replacement shoved inside and already she knew what they were. "Suck on them. Taste them. Lick them. Drink your pleasures down." This was as dirty as it could get, but Alex was doing just that without any shame remaining of any kind. She nearly choked when a third finger dove in, pumping those digits in and out while working her clit with a thumb. One of her breasts was attacked by a hungering mouth and the other was massaged with a nipple pinched between a thumb and finger. Teeth pressed and pulled, released and in an instant a fourth finger pushed into her scissoring her swirling around and tapping all the right spots sending her close to the edge of a much needed orgasm.

Her other breast was forgotten, the sash ripped off her eyes and one look into dark forest and golden fires, made her practically burst into sexual flames. This was unbridled lust, no doubt about it but in that moment, when the panties were pulled from her mouth and she drooled her own nectar, nothing else mattered nor would it anymore. "My fingers will fuck you into orgasmic ecstasy. You'll cum with them pumping deeper and deeper until you beg for something more. The toys I have here will satisfy and surpass every dark little fantasy you've thought up in your sinful carnal wet dreams. You're pleasures are my thirst. Let's release your mind body and soul for me, shall we?"

She wasn't sure how she could hold this gaze, smiling and salivating even when her fingers gripped pillars of the headboard so tightly her knuckles turned white. She opened her legs more riding what plunged in and out of her, barely coherent too drunk on the eroticism cast on her, and through every bit of her body. That's when the image finally clicked, the memory along with it, knowing who this woman looked like and just as the information finally came, so did she, screaming the explosion all of her so desperately demanded. What released from her hadn't stopped yet, especially when the fingers moved faster pounding her pussy so full of juices her still drenched panties were soaked with a whole new flavor conjured up by a magic she couldn't comprehend.

Once more they were pushed into her mouth and Alex was too far gone to deny what she had to have more of, sucking the new pleasure from a silky little undergarment she had once worn before. "You are mine. Mine alone. Reign's soul was delicious. As are you. Bend for me. Moan for me. Sing your pleasures out my pet. For I am Lilith and you...you belong..to me now.." Alex had a name for this incredible dark creature, moaning it for her even when those noises were swallowed up with panties tossed away and lips crashed over her own. Then something powerful was pulled out of her and the more it was taken the less she remained conscious, until darkness claimed her completely when one last release came.

Lilith broke the kiss, licking her lips with a devil's grin. She slowly pulled her fingers caked in Alex's lustful juices, bringing that hand to her lips and purring as she licked and sucked it all off. She hadn't even needed to disrobe, but that would change soon enough. The succubus hadn't tasted something this good in a long time, marveling at the sculpture so undone over her nectar stained sheets. Lilith hadn't even tasted from the source yet, so unbelievably wet for this human. She would take her time, pull at every desire and bring them to the surface within this Alex. To think, all it took to ensnare and seduce who lay spent and sated in her bed, was only one act..by Lilith's devilish Reign.


	2. Chapter 2

\- - - - Reveal Your Secret Ways - - - -

"C'mon Sis." She had called Alex now seven times, finally dialing up the DEO personal line for Co-Director Vasquez with an unrelenting worry. Once more she paced back and forth in front of her new sofa, waiting for Susan to pick up only to have Alex calling her at that moment. The minute she answered that one, the pacing had finally stopped. "Alex! Okay I know you were gonna pick up the pizzas, at that new place close to CATCO and I remember, I think...was I ordering them? No, I think you were. Did you pick up the shakes? OH! I think we are out of rocky road and I know you were mentioning the bread sticks and that cheesy sauce we liked at that other pizzeria but I think we were gonna try that maybe next week. Are you on your way now? I was worried and.."

"Kara." Every bit of the blonde's body froze at that moment. "It's Susan. Director Danvers isn't here. She forgot her phone and I've got her com too. Did she go to her place?" Kara shut her eyes, listening for her sister's heartbeat, drowning at all other noises but no tempo of Alex's was present. "Kara?" Not wasting another moment, she changed into her suit, slid open the balcony door and had taken to the night sky after locking up. "Kara?"

"One minute." Supergirl typed in her DEO pass and with it the com flicked on to the private line. "You read me Agent Vasquez?"

"That I do." She hovered over the city, shutting her eyes once more and tuning everything else out. Kara swallowed down the lump in her throat, still unable to pick up her sister's heartbeat. "Supergirl?" She knew then their private line had been shifted over to the main one, allowing other agents to hear that had access. "We are engaging our tracking functions. Searching now." She kept tuned in, yet also attentive for the beat she had memorized since Alex and her were kids. "Supergirl? No signal." Even in the air, she felt the weight of the situation.

"I'm gonna get some more help Agent Vasquez." Tossing away the consequences and praying to Rao they would understand the severity, Kara flew towards the ivory tower of L-Corp.

"Perfect! I'll send over the file and you should have it within the hour. Thank you Mr. Davis. Take care." That beautiful voice summoned her and Supergirl landed on the balcony as softly as she could. The relaxed raven haired business woman stiffened and slightly turned her head, noticing the reflection of the kryptonian on her screen. "Intrusion, this late at night?" When Lena turned, her emerald and kryptonite green hues pierced Kara's shivering cerulean azure ones. Her expression was hard, not daring to show any emotion and involuntarily Zor-El took a step back with nervousness. "What can I do for you Supergirl."

"Lena.." The blonde's head dropped, as did her shoulders, but it was the way her name was spoken that shifted her stance and caused her pulse to race some. Lena heard something akin to desperation, something she didn't usually witness from National City's hero. This wasn't the Symbol of Hope before her. This was humanity in its most defeated of forms.

"Come in." She walked to the glass, opening it for the Super. There was no confidence in her stride and once the door was shut, she pushed the kryptonian against the glass after clicking the lock in place. "Say. My. Name. Again." Lena stepped closer and kept her forceful hand on Supergirl's chest. "Say it." Her eyes locked onto the blonde's noticing how those blues somewhat darkened.

"Lee..please." There it was. Proof. Lena closed the distance and snatched her visitor by the chin, keeping her in place while orbs grew wider. "I.."

"What is it..that you want." If Kara hadn't come in need of Lena's help, she just might have acted on what began to warm up places it shouldn't. "Mmmm. A chat for later. What is it?" She gathered her waivering composure, unable to stop the watering of her eyes. "What is.."

"Alex is missing." Lena knew once more, right off the bat when it wasn't Director Danvers but yet another first name. "Please Lena." She stepped back and let the nerve wracked Super walk away from the desk and slowly begin to pace. "She left her phone and com at the DEO."

"Okay." She'd be patient tonight, still reeling from that slight tinge of anger, shoving it down for now.

"Agent Vasquez had her tracker checked. I can't hear her heartbeat at all." The hero looked like she would fall apart at any moment and without another a minute to spare she dove back into her chair and pulled up programs not affiliated with L-Corp at all.

"Give me the info. Tracking number and tell her to accept the link on their end."

"Got it. She's good to go. I hope you know what you're doing Supergirl." Susan told her, but Kara had already kept to her plan, knowing if anyone could find Alex it was Lena.

"Your agency needs a major upgrade." She commented with her facial muscles tightening when she expanded the signal and came up empty handed. "Damn." Supergirl began to hover which just a puff of hot air at her neck and Lena couldn't help but let her ideas run rampid. She would work those tendencies out later. The caped beauty was shaking and with a hand on the back of her chair, she felt those trembles easily. "What the hell.."

"Director! Went to the other base I take it?"

"I seem to have forgotten my phone and keys. Shit. Where's my latte? Let me guess. Hamilton." One exhaled relief blew yet more air on her neck and dammit her resolve was slipping even more. "Supergirl, all's well. Director Danvers out."

"Blessed Rao." Kara's eyes shut for just a few moments, feeling a brush of warm air, but wasn't expecting Lena to push the chair back against her, grab it and slam it against her desk and replace that space with her own body. "Le..Lena?"

"Away...from the windows." Supergirl just nodded somehow turned around, unable to step forward now backing up and closer to where the CEO had wanted her. "Sit." Another hard swallow and the kryptonian obliged, finding herself falling back on the couch they always shared. Kara's imagination ran wild when the woman climbed over and straddled her legs. One hand lay flat, slightly stronger than usual, pushing her into the cushions behind her. This bold set of moves was darkening her blues and she licked her rather dry lips. When the raven haired beauty leaned in, keeping that hand where it still rested on the crest, her other one slipped down and shot forward right between Kara's trembling legs. One gasp partnered with an escaped moan, sent her to a place no other had ever accomplished before.

A memory came forth, sending her mind into that sensual paradise, almost feeling the new sex toy she had purchased overseas, tried out and moaned her best friend's name to earlier that day after work. How she'd jacked a small red sun light bulb and screwed it into her post lamp by her bed, then assumed the position on her knees on the mattress. She buckled the belt and straps on the naughty leather covering like a set of panties, taking the corkscrew four inch long vibrating phallus and gradually slipping it in. It took a few minutes, after fucking herself with it a few needy times, but once she got used to it enough, she twisted the ring and locked the dildo to the metal ring, turning it a little more until she heard two clicks. One dial at the belt, set to three at first, sent pulsations through her pleasure core and on instinct she turned the dial up until it was at seven. Kara had to grip the head board for dear life, bucking and rolling her hips and covering her mouth before she screamed Lena's name. Now here she was, wrecked. Again.

Oh she couldn't contain the raging hunger building and building, to not only get even with the Super for things but arouse and fuck the best friend senseless. She knew Kara wouldn't resist her now. So she brought her lips to one of her ears and made sure each word spoken would be laced with the most sultry of promises. "Ditch the earpiece and tell me how to remove the cape sweet Kara Zor-El." There wasn't any resistance and the com, next the cape, had been plucked away to ripen Lena's desires a little more.

"Ohhh Lee..na.." She wasn't sure what was happening, not wishing to resist any of it, nor Lena when her hand now fingers slipped inside her soaking wet panties. Kara had never been this turned on in all her life and without any warning of her Super muscles, two digits had spread those quivering lips and a middle finger usually lifted as a message found her and nothing else mattered. "Fuck..fuck me..Lee."

"Oh my. She DOES curse after all. Tell me what Supergirl wants." She couldn't believe how strong even those internal structures were, taking full advantage of the situation, and releasing strobe after hot strobe of ecstasy from the three fingers thrusting with such a powerful force it left this prime delicacy quaking from dark pleasures she offered up like a gift. This one was different and when she slammed the exquisite main course face first onto a dark wine red rug over her wood floor, she slapped the magic laced metal and leather restraints that would keep the blonde's arms secured by a ring post bolted down below. She adjusted them some, the moment she flipped her and her prey's back hit the floor now, right where she wanted her.

"Pleaaase..I..need.." Kara was so far past gone that all thoughts disappeared letting her body be the coherency for her. She felt something torn right off, not even trying to look down as her skirt and panties were dropped by her feet. She was straddled again when her eyes fueled with torrent lust, that met the darkest of greens she lit up just as the strange gold did in Lena's eyes. She bucked up and let out the roughest of gasps, feeling fingers push past her folds and pump away to fuck her harder and faster than even she could perform. "Oh...oh...oh fuck..fuck...oh fuck..oh fuck me...fuck me harder. Ohhhh yes...yes..YES! FUCK ME! Fuck..fuck my pussy harder! Harder!"

"Mmmmm. Already gushing for me. Squirt all over my fingers inside your hot yearning pussy. Sooo tight you are. Tight and aching. Cum naughty Super. Cum again and again, until you're quaking for more. Beg for more. Scream for more." She purred, curling her fingers and tugging at just the right spot to send the Super right over that wanton edge. The minute she felt the blonde shake so hard the floor shook too, she dove her head down and crashed her lips over this Zor-El's. Two strokes of her tongue over the kryptonian's and she began to suck away a now willingly given life force.

Lilith shed away the appearance of this Lena Luthor, continuing to pound orgasm after orgasm through the quivering writhing and bucking powerful hero. The taste was far different than anything she'd had before. Perhaps a few more hours of pleasure play, before she released this one too for a while wouldn't harm anything. After all, the Succubus had a date with Alex's lucid wonderland. Just a bit more, leaving both women bound to her own sinful magic, and this one too would unleash every locked away fantasy for her. One last tug, two more explosions and still she didn't want to stop. More of this flavor, of this body and all she'd wrapped up in her lustful ways. Just a little. Just a little bit more..


	3. Chapter 3

\- - - - Indecent Proposal - - - -

"This partnership will certainly benefit both our companies. I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Garcia" She shook his hand, their smiles mutual, watching as the last of the board walked out, rather satisfied for an expansion of her businesses. With a more delightful smile, she shut down the slides, flicking off the two monitors, just about to call it a day when the doors to her conference room shut and all light ceased to heavy clicks, what she figured was the door locks, filled her ears and with it she wondered if this could be yet another practical joke one of her employees had gotten the gall to try with her. "Hello? If you value your paycheck I suggest you make yourself known right this instant." Still, silence kept it's attendance in her company, bringing forth that tad bit of annoyance when she tapped her nails on the side of the projector base. "Answer. Right. Now." No one did, as nervousness rattled her frame, but she was the CEO of a massive company dammit! "I expect you t..taaa.."

Lena wasn't sure what was happening, but every bit of her body was humming with a warmth that spread through inside her and one simple drop of pure liquid fire splashed down right between her now shaking legs, releasing a sound she hadn't expected to make. Her emerald eyes slipped darker and darker, stumbling forward to grab an edge at the head of the beautiful conference table, just one hand to balance herself was needed for what her naughty mind beckoned her body to do. Unable to stop from scratching this unyielding itch, she brought her other hand right under her long black skirt, hemming it up and finding the emerald lace with one finger after hooking a thumb around the thin material and pulling it to the side to dip that digit where need overrode common sense.

Two fingers tasted of rich chocolate heaven slowly pumping in and out of her mouth to which her lips shut over sucking what she achingly craved as if it was the very oxygen she needed to breathe. The softest of lips brushed the back of one of her ears and with a deep purr released, a woman's sensual voice took hold of all her attention.

"Your arousal has the sweetest of fragrances my unchaste dripping pet." The digits stroking her tongue began to move like the most erotic of dances and with those fingers, her finger followed suit. Every sway as she licked and sucked, became a dance in a pussy so hot and wet for who was playing with her. A thumb curled under her chin and pushed her head back, with her eyes rolling right into the back of her skull.

Lena's legs were shaking so badly and the hand that gripped the table was trembling just as much. Just when she didn't think she could keep her balance anymore, a smooth hand met the one under her skirt, yanked her pretty little satin away, took her middle finger and pushed it up into a pleasure pit already housing one digit as it is. "Only two to make you want it. You must have this. You need this. Show me how well you can finger yourself. Thaaat's it." She wanted to open her eyes, just about to, hell roll them forward if she could, but a command kept them shut. "No."

This beauty was far too aroused to even realize they had left the meeting quarters. Not even when she pulled her fingers from that hot little mouth, nor snatched a wrist and raised her arm up above her head, did conscious thought come forth. "Wrap your fingers around what you feel here." She licked her lips when the padded metal handlebar was grabbed and tightly gripped. "You won't let go. If you do, I'll take your fingers away from your hot raunchy pussy." One gulp and something bigger than two fingers, yet rippled hard enough, rubbery and thick had been shoved into her mouth. The object, which almost felt like the head of a man's massive cock, was slowly pumped in and out and without any objection she began to suck on it just like the fingers she tasted before. This merely tasted like candy, sweet but some tiny shard of reasoning told her this wasn't any drug just the way it was made. Regardless she continued and needing more for her pussy, she began to fuck herself as hard and as fast as she could, never letting up and releasing a moan around the mouth dildo when two other fingers pushed into her and joined her own without any warning.

She glanced up, eyes darkening in greens, swirling with gold but zeroed in on the hand holding the bar. It was tempting to bind them together, to ensure she couldn't let go, but the object of her test here was to see how long this voluptuous human could hold her own. She could feel the tigress' knees ready to buckle, so she set the rules out one more time with fervor. "You let go, you'll be tied down with a tiny little vibration ball that will in no way provide release for you." Her sinister smile appeared the moment the hand on the bar gripped tighter. For her obedience, she lowered the chain just enough so it took away some of the pressure on that arm.

Lena couldn't stop herself from drooling, feeling something strapped around her head as the toy in her mouth began to pump in and out without a hand to hold it. She wasn't sure when the skirt had been removed, nor her heels, but the silky midnight blue and powder blue blouse had somehow stayed on. A hand slid under it, unhooked the bra that had matched what she had on before and slipped under it to take one of her breasts in a soft yet strong hand. Just as one scrape of a nail drug over that nipple, did a sudden course of fires ignite every ounce of her pleasure core and make both breasts throb almost painfully. This time she tried to open her eyes, but with that incredible act of lustful preamble they slid right back into her skull again.

Every moan grew in volume, while running white hot lightning down her arching back, causing her hips to roll and her own sex juices to run down her hand and the one partnered with hers, dripping all over a marbled glass floor beneath her feet as well. When the first orgasm hit, there wasn't any chance of coming down from such an impure high, fucked into another much stronger release and with the second the toy in her mouth was taken away. She had no words, merely moans, lost to the darkest of wicked corruption. Intelligence took a backseat, only for a bodily demand to never end the pleasures she was experiencing, to take over.

Her hair was yanked, her breasts forgotten, with her head back completely she was kissed by someone dominantly possessive in nature. There was this rush that seemed to run up her body at the most taunting of speeds and pulsing strikes continued to assault her pussy like the biggest of cocks she had ever took. Her fingers never stopped, nor did this woman's that helped her fuck herself. The power and speed of each thrust, jack hammered her into orgasm after orgasm. When all strength left her body and she could no longer hang on, she began to fall to the floor unconscious, instead caught and lowered slowly.

She spread the carnal little thing's legs, delighting how the fingers hadn't even left where they had been housed. So she crawled over a still spasming frame, slipped two fingers back inside and with all four buried in Lena's pussy, Lilith ripped away the blouse and let her mouth find one delicious breast. One slight bite of a perky nipple and a little swirl of fingers sending wave after wave of intoxicating lust and those darkened green eyes opened up with a whole new kind of energy running through her.

Lena felt as if she had drank something akin to coffee but tasting like sex on a stick and with her head flung back and screams for more, she pinched her free nipple and took what her juice soaked hand was given to shove right into her pussy. The same rippled cock she had sucked with her lips her pussy now sucked with a whole new desire. Every moment she pushed it in, it was as if it had expanded to plunge deeply between soaked walls. "Swallow it willingly with your filthy tight pussy. Suck it deeper until you can't cum anymore. Your pleasure mouth needs more. Take it all lewd Lena Luthor."

Every time this raven haired tigress plunged the dildo in, Lilith shoved the rest of the length never known before but discovered by forceful fantastic fucking. She would take a little more of Lena's life force, give her an hour to calm her body out of the wickedness of her naughty little heart, then drop her down into the most sinful of lecherous tendencies. One more marked soul to add to her cumming carnal collection.


	4. Salacious Appetite

\- - - - Salacious Appetite - - - -

"Ohh..to hell with that exercise." Not even two feet in the door and already one boot kicked it shut. She shrugged her riding backpack off, tossing it across the floor, with keys thrown into the basket on the counter. The whole day was a blur, as was the brief hello with the caped crusader. Didn't they have their usual night? She gripped the back of one of the new bar stools, dropping her head down, releasing a bit of colorful language, followed up by a groaned "fuck" at the end.

"Fuck.." A word with more meanings than any sailor or sex fiend could use it for, that apparently was her favorite choice today, "I need a shower." Not even attentive as to where she tossed it, the jacket, vest and tank hit the floor easily. A brief glance at the balcony and she really didn't give a rat's ass if someone saw her topless, mainly her flying sister. Who, if she chose to fly by for a free show, she'd charge her later for a full back massage. Those fingers certainly knew all the right spots and the direct line of a deep under path, caused her to stop for a moment, put her head back and curse some more. "Oh...fuck." She sighed, shook the mindset away, waved off the location of where she tossed her garments and headed for the bathroom, specifically the shower. Just about there, a whistle caught her attention. "Who th..the.."

"Heeeey Lex." Her chestnut hues candied with milk chocolate, growing darker by the moment with one look at who was on the couch, laying down no less. One arm came up from the sofa, a hand turned with a single finger curled to signal her over and suddenly she could care less that she was shirtless with just the bra left on, that she found herself removing for the blonde in a heartbeat. She drank in the sight all of her gaze took in. Any set of words in response were swallowed down along with the amount of moisture she would have drooled, by a sight to devilishly behold. "Like what you see?" When, in some damn fine hot as hell life, did her sister ever sound so fucking sultry like that?

She knew the gorgeous hero was tone and beautiful, hell practically a goddess sculpted from the finest marble, but she had never looked so damn delicious before. Delicious? 'Fuck yes.' Her nasty little thoughts whispered and swallowed down more saliva, trying not to embarrass herself, even though her tongue had wet her lips more than once with how much she wanted to taste who lay on her sofa. Every bit of those sun-blonde strands was spread out with a tad bit of curl to them, which she itched to run her fingers through or grab and yank, in a more dominant manner. But it was what the divine Venus herself wore that brought a brief twitch inside her moistening panties, no doubt pooling to eventually leak out and streak down her damn throbbing thighs.

Her dark chocolate eyes grazed every bit of the black seamless slightly opaque, halter garter dress, slashed in so many places that she wanted to lick every exposed area. Then there were the tie closures, that seemed to have tight and loose options indeed. Garters were attached, but the slashed up black front stockings had her noticing for the first time that the sexy and SO very scrumptious key owner was barefoot. One knee bent up for her, then leaned to the side and oh how her mouth was watered in both thirst and hunger. This damn dress stopped right at the same level as the blonde's pantyless womanhood. "Lexy.." Her eyes slipped up, unable to shake the damn vision from her head of how much she wanted to run her tongue, her lips and fingers along those plump tempting pussy lips. Oh HER pussy was done for.

"K..a.." The finger beckoned her closer and when she came around, from standing at the side to take in the lengthy number, that finger pointed down which she went onto her knees obediently and wantonly.

"Lean forward." 'Easily done. With pleasure.' Her lust fueled thoughts said and the minute she did, a hand reached out to grab her short hair, getting a firm grip and not wanting to fight the hold at all. The hand not clenched to her hair, slid right down the goddess' body and directly between partially open legs. "You want.." The softest of purred moans slipped from the blonde's lips, then her head came back as she kept hers down. "Mmmm...no looking down there." Dark chocolate eyes met no longer cerulean but dark azure ones and the desire rolled through her hues like sensual waves. Since when, did they look that damn alluring? "Tell me Lexy, how.. Wet.. are.. you." Each word held a deeper purr and if this kept up she'd be doing the same through multiple orgasms. "Better yet.."

When the hand between sculpted sexy legs lifted, glistening juices were all over two fingers and with her hair let go, her much freer twitching hand was captured. "Heeere." Two soaked fingers were rubbed all over two of her own, lathering them with a fluid that smelled so damn good she wanted to bury her head between this unexpected but damn welcomed temptress' thighs. "Now..Lexy, .they're lubricated." The sinful smile along those lips made her want to suck on both sets like a horny desperate to serve sex slave. At this rate, that was exactly what she wanted to be from now on. "Slip them in. Sloooowly. I want you to savor my pussy's nectar as your own aching pussy has its first taste of me."

She wanted her own fingers inside her licentious cunt deeper, then plunging for her sex goddess, but she obeyed like the needy slut she felt like. "Swirl them, twice for me." Was she nodding? Whatever this blonde mistress wanted. Mistress? It had such a vulgar title really. "Just twice. Gooood. Pull them out." Her chin was grabbed firmly, held so their eyes remained locked, with such a smirk on those very kissable looking lips. She practically whimpered, feeling her entire body becoming spasmodic, when she slipped those two fingers out and felt her entire hand completely soaked. "Go shower. Don't dry yourself at all. I want you dripping when you come out. No touching yourself, other than to wash your body. Keep that shower head away from your horny body. I've turned it on the lowest setting. No hot water except for your hair."

One nod, a wobbly set of legs which was rather frustrating trying to walk from the couch with and another damn drenched set of lacy navy blue panties later, she made it to the bathroom. Her pants that were somewhat damp from soaked underwear, those too, socks and boots that she hadn't even remembered removing, were all left like a trail to the shower. Just as she slipped inside, a sudden rush of cold wind that quickly warmed somehow, partnering with the most erotic of delicious aromas, had her reaching out to steady herself with the shower walls. What she found instead, wasn't her normal tiles, but smooth braided metal rings, causing her to gasp and grip them for dear life.

Her feet were on a textured floor that felt rather interesting, looking right down and meeting a mirrored reflection. When her head came back up, turning left to right, she noticed those gold rings woven but smooth to the touch. She then took in the deep purple, black and silver marbled walls, wondering where the fuck she was. Was she about to be fucked? Another dirty pondering filled her head, that was until she felt one hand cup her obviously dripping center from the front, with another partially tucked between her ass cheeks. Then two fingers from each were slowly running up and down, un-hooding a little nub and warming the circled frame of her tiny backdoor.

Alex wasn't sure when her eyes had rolled back into her head, nor when her eyelids hooded to further engulf her vision, but when she finally let her hues slip forward she gasped at the darkness she found.

"Blindfolded." One voice she recognized from when the commands had begun back home.

"Lecherous." The second had never been coated with a sexy Irish accent.

"Depraved. That purred voice of familiarity sunk into her twisted and clouding mind, when just the tiniest of swipes flicked her little jewel.

"Sopping slutty and wet." A much thicker tune of Ireland brought two fingers, that luckily didn't have very long sharp nails, stroking the rim and the idea of that ring slipping over one if not both of those fingers sounded lewd but far too tempting to deny.

"Drip. Drip like the aching jezebel you are." The two fingers sliding up and down her throbbing pussy folds made her clitorus beg to be touched just a few more times.

"Beg." Both voices spoke in her ears while blowing a bit of hot air against them, that had her shivering and holding onto the rings for dear life with how badly her legs were shaking and ready to give out from overly sexual stimulation.

"Suck us..both in." One of two of their fingers each went through those doors and ohhhh how she welcomed them inside. Before she could say anything at all in response, lips were crashing against her own and another set along with teeth were on the back of her neck. She was bitten and sucked even as her mouth was claimed with a hungry aggressive tongue, then that tongue and lips left and like a lust fueled sex addict, she whimpered at the loss of them.

"Your pussy's warm. Gushing. Needing to spill its sinful juice." Her mouth was open, she was panting like a bitch in heat, heavily breathing out moans and shaking so much worse than before.

"Mmmmm..so filthy for a rim job, aroused and anal loving agent." She felt the back of her neck bit a little harder. Just when she didn't think it could get any better, or fuck harder to keep upright, both breasts were grabbed roughly and perked throbbing nipples pinched then twisted in opposite directions. "Like your ass fingered do you."

"Dirty, naughty nymphomaniac you are." Her head flung back as a thicker heavier moan left her lips, the moment another finger pushed in both her pleasure pits. Slowly, they worked her sliding in and out, far too slow but she was too fucking sex trashed to even beg for faster finger fucking. Her breasts were grabbed roughly, her nipples twisted more and tugged on further away from her body and drool had escaped both corners of her curved up lips eager to please in any and every way possible.

"Don't let her cum anytime soon my sweet slavish sex kittens. If she orgasms, the three pulsing marbles leave those hot whorish pussies of yours."

"Wand play later Mistress?"

"Can we taste her soon Lady Lilith?"

"Oh we will." She stepped out from the darkest corner of the room and into the candlelit space, where wavy curled tips of long dark auburn hair slightly braided in a french knot was draped over one shoulder. She had on the darkest of red wine, rather tight fitting thigh high dresses that exposed her wonderfully decadent cleavage, where a familiar copper braided chain and diamond shaped pendant rested with that dark red stone. She had on black three inch heeled knee high laced boots finishing her sinful look. Here again they were, those hungry glowing gold eyes, ringed with just a silver of dark greens that zeroed in on who was now begging to cum so badly she was telling them every single thing they could call her if only they fucked her faster and harder until she came for them both. "Turn her head."

Both best friends released her breasts, with one slipping into Alex's short hair gripping almost painfully, while the other tilted her head to the side to keep her face as far to the right as possible. They lunged forward, hungrily kissing one another even as their playmate had her chin grabbed forcefully. "Three." Lilith smiled, running her tongue across Alex's bottom lip who was singing so much louder now the sweet sensual symphony. "Crystal wands kittens." Three fingers were yanked out of both holes and just as she felt a wrongfully tinge of misfortune, two twisted, rippled, curvy crystal sex wands met both holes and smoothly entered right into Alex's body. "Luscious lusty Lena, fuck that sweet ass of hers."

The rich willing and wanton harlot did just that, while Lilith pushed two fingers into a dripping desiring krypto-cunt itching to cum like only the Queen Succubus could cause. "Mark her shoulder, with your new tongue toy and teeth. Mark her for me and dial her pussy wand to three. Not too hard, but fast enough to make her orgasms continue..until she can't cum anymore."

Alex felt the sash ripped from her face, giving her only one single person to look at. "You will cum. You are mine. They are mine. Bend once more my little lusty pet. You three are my belongings. Now and forever." Her body arched, her ass and pussy spasmed then tightened and as the first orgasm hit, Lilith's mouth was on hers to pull from her once more like fine wine the succubus enjoyed from her personal triple dipping treats. First, she'd take from this one. Next, the wealthy wet and willing sex doll. Then? Then three on one, to sate that kryptonian craving last. No more letting any of them go. Just like sweet Reign, their sex slave souls were ALL hers now. It's such a fun devil to be Queen..


	5. Prosperously Risque

\- - - - Prosperously Risque - - - -

She couldn't deny the yearn for another drop of the nectar she had lapped up eagerly, but every pleasuring session had an end eventually. Sweaty, sexually ravaged to every possible degree and saturated in her own endless releases, one exquisitely skilled sex slave required a little slumber to rejuvenate her deviant behavior. She had sent the other to fetch a few..tools from her carnal chamber, leaving her with the properly schooled play puss for her next bit of erotic fervor. Hung up accordingly, she stepped away to indulge her appetite, for a command well obeyed. Her time would come, until then, it was a simple feed for now. Once sated, she walked back in, slid her fingers under her fresh plaything and tilted her head back. Lunging down, she drove her tongue into an open inviting mouth, stroking that quivering one, with just a taste of what she had taken from the closest of mates. One reverberated moan and she decided to share what she had taken from the powerful blonde. A hot spiced yet sweet flavor filled the beautiful usually all business pet's mouth then rushed down her throat and into her body lighting up every ounce of thirsting rapture.

"Goooood puss. Back a bit more, my dripping little pet." She obediently slid one bent leg then the other backwards until she felt something rather warm and rigid right between her fine little ass. As told, she kept her head down, even though she had noticed the little trail her arousal left behind. The left arm was lifted up, secured by some form of rope that felt strangely comfortable even though tight around her wrist. Her right wrist was fastened in the same manner, tight but neither were too high which was appreciated due to strained muscles by dirty activities in dungeons more than once. Though this slightly curved object, metal from what she gathered yet coated in a possible vinyl, rubber or latex, had what felt like a bump of some sort at the tip, perfectly lined up where her backdoor was.

She had never been one for bondage masks, but for her Mistress, she had delightfully agreed. Unable to see anything at all, yet holes for her nostrils and mouth, along with uncovered ears, it felt tight but Sooo..damn..erotic. She had never surrendered herself like this, though that endless control was gladly offered to who had brought out every single opportunity for tantric provocation. Two loud snaps of what sounded like metal clips, with a bit of tug at her wrists told her they were attached to the restraining ropes. She tilted her head, as if looking up, but the curiosity had begun to stir her somewhat erotically clouded mind. She slightly jumped which brought what was against her sweet ass entrance pushed through the ring and holy fuck if she wasn't dripping like crazy before, she sure as hell was now. The clank of chains hitting the floor had been her wicked insertion point and fuck it felt so fucking good. "Enjoy it. Ride it with your beautiful little ass."

The eager submission, delighting in anal had her licking her lips while working every devious move to the foreplay she had brought. She slipped the two smooth leather reins underneath her pet's body, making sure both were wrapped tightly between every specialty knot she tied along the leather lines. Then end of the reins had a rubber coated ring and with it, she clipped it to the padded belt she had placed around her naked slave's waist. There was a section of the knotted lines that slipped over the horn to keep from interfering with the curved delight the moaning wrecked deviant was rocking against to gain more of it she damn sure was shamelessly needing to take in. She knelt down, adjusting the horn until it was upside down then tilted forward and with the adjustment, her pet slid down onto it until a few inches had been sucked in by her horny little backside. That simple feat elicited a whole new set of sexual noises from parted lips with panted desiring desperation.

She wasn't sure what had brought on the need to move her arms, but with one little tug, what was between her legs pressed right against her sex and that unexpected feeling made her arch some, slam down and back then yank down hard on the restraints. The urges for more lured her deeper under an unchaste indulgence, taking any discomfort that within mere seconds shifted over to nothing but absolute unbridled ecstasy. She flung her head back moaning out her appreciation, begging for it never to end. The smile of pure eroticism spoke volumes to how far gone she was and her Mistress grinned at the carnal captivity she manifested through her pets.

"Give in. Let this lewd inducement seize your mind and body my filthy naughty filly." She snapped her fingers as her well skilled pet came to her, wearing her necklace with that glorious glowing red stone between throbbing breasts and perked aching nipples. In the darkest of red attire just like what she had put the blonde in, the color brought out that red wine laced chocolate set of hues.

Those eyes were filled with hungering lust. She pointed to both plush pair, with her most aggressive of the three reaching up and grabbing the enriched set of breasts, squeezing to capture one with lips, tongue and teeth. The other was in no way neglected and a bit of rolling and flicking and that one too was attentively toyed with. "Pinch them. Capture her pretty little pink one with those teeth and bite down just enough until she begs for more of it."

"Mmmm..gladly My Queen. This dirty thing must be roused..worked..wound up, until she cums from rope rubbing and ribbed metal horn humping."

It never occurred to Lilith that perhaps her provocatively dressed one may still be weak from how deeply she fed from her, then the depths of orgasms they had expelled from her divine pussy. Slipping behind her, as she had done for her well status'd pet, her fingers slid under the obedient soldier's chin to pull her mouth from a nipple she had just bitten to spike that edge of pain, tugging it just enough to snap it back to it's throbbing breast.

"Delight and drink down what your Queen bestows inside you." With greens so lush filled with the golden fires of her power she melted those beautiful chocolates by one simple gaze, surrounding her first conquest and capturing soft lips. The moan slid up, passed her own lips to be tasted while a rush of her power entered who had now felt so very alert and replenished. Unable to resist, she drove her tongue into her hot open mouth to stroke it along her pet's and ignite the kiss so happily reciprocated. Once broken, the smiles between them were the darkest of sinful reminders she indeed had this slave forever. "Ravage her as you ache to pet."

One nod, partnered with so many devilish ideas, and she brought her head down to grab her 'playsub by the chin, push it up and attack a rolling pulse-point. She sucked hard, leaving the breast she had held onto, sliding that hand down the front of the restrained femme's body, until her fingers met the belt that the knotted reins were attached to. Two of them slid under it, while her thumb curled around when those fingers did the same to grip it tightly. Her lips left that now marked neck, releasing her chin, bringing that hand to the breast she had sucked on before, lunging down to bring her whole mouth over the other still throbbing from the rough pinching. When the right was pinched, so was the left with teeth, timed to the moment she pulled slowly up some on the line. The minute she did, this lusting lady threw her head back to release such heavy horny moans. Heavily breathing, panting and begging, the wrist restraints were yanked on and the moment they were, she felt a palm push against the spot right below her navel. What had been just a few inches up inside her ass, was now buried deeper as she rode what was rubbing and hitting the precise spot her pussy craved so much. Another knot slammed against her clit and before she could stop herself, she began to ride the damn incredibly amazing thing.

"Mmmmmm..I have...wanted to do this...soooo much. You were always so full of yourself with you all business attitude. All confident, until my sister softened you. Now...I'm gonna drop you so deep down to that whorish level, you are begging to be dominated like the little slut you are." She whispered, after leaving the breast she had been sucking on. The hand that rested where she could shove the bondage bitch back to handle the fuck horn, slid towards the target and she turned it some, almost right down and perfectly placed where she wanted it. She curled her finger behind a thumb kept the other three out and as straight as she could get them, licked along the shell of her ear and unleashed a purred growl like a predator that had caught her prey. "Take it." She flicked that finger right at the knot that smacked at the little jewel and elicited a wicked howled moan. Enjoying the reaction, especially when the woman's whole body bucked, back arched and head flung back, she did it again. Every smack made those glorious sexual sounds release and before long Ms. confident was a sexually crazed cumming mess.

Lilith was beyond impressed, licking her lips at the erotically dominant behavior of one pet to the other. She couldn't wait to unleash them both on her third begging puss, that was leaned back against her merely black silk robed body, while she slowly and deliberately teased with the lightest taunting petting. Soft and aggravating rubs, had the naked and writhing practically wanton thrall whimpering for more. Swirls of the darkest azure were watching the two who she needed to have so damn much she would do anything to play too. Until Lilith gave the okay, her pet's mind and body would feel every ounce of torrent demand.

Lusting preamble had the blonde slave dripping so aroused and be-spelled. There was no going back for them. Their NEW life had begun..


	6. Soaking So 'Strongly' When 'Together'

\- - - - Soaking So 'Strongly' When 'Together' - - - -

She forgot the sustenance needs of mere humanity, allowing a few hours to satiate those hungers that weren't of the erotic kind. Two took to the simple of meals, while the one she had dressed in pure exposed carnality, was fed the nectar of the gods, along with the most divine of Leonidas chocolates, dipped in the finest of honeymoon to entice her succulent sex kitten's senses. It wasn't yet time to paint this glorious creature's incredibly soft skin, spider webbed along the back, with six strap strings in black, along with one strap across the back as if she was wearing a string bikini, though far from it. They met right above her fine tone ass, with two more in a V shape slipping down separate between her legs. The lowest of strings belonging to one of the six, slipped around to meet low rise black panties tightened so much by the V straps in the back. Right where her glorious hidden nub was, had no covering as did a bit above it woven with a bit of netting to that little slit.

Another band wrapped just as tight around the hips, meeting two naughty nearly lacy wide straps that began by the abs to run up the torso, parting to cover over some of her breasts where the strap across her back connected. Nearly diamond shaped nudity to her torso, showed off that gloriously sculpted masterpiece. The pieces, that draped over her perky nipple mounds, crossed over in an X shape, slid around her neck and hooked some like a collar worn for the Succubus with her mouth watering at the decadence. Below, at the navel, rested six little hooks, connecting the lingerie parts, X crossed at the proper spot where the panties connected to the garment.

Thick, well woven black wrist restraints were secured over both of hers, wound where they should be and tied to the spiral black gold and jade corkscrewed post she had built into her floor with no possible way for anyone to rip it out. It gave just the right curve, knotting what would keep her pet's hands above her head and locked down, keeping her pinned to the rather cold black stone floor, marbled with cracks of gold to bring out the wanton achy gem she surrounded by the perfect display marbled canvas. What she had placed upon her, second to last, was the matching lacy scarf like remains to tie around her head and cover those darkening azure hues.

Last, but certainly nothing close to least, kept it's place right inside those naughty panties, specifically below the clit in the shape of a billiard triangle, three spinning metal balls directly where soft trembling lips sat as well as the spot between both doors. The center had another ball, more rubber and ribbed than anything else, with the entire object pulsing with the middle setting coursing against her sopping wet sex. Hips were rolling and unable to keep from such damn horny raked movements, trying to push forward with the begging demand for more. She had already ruined her sweet provocative attire, after soaking the strips across her pleasure core.

The pleading of wrecked whimpers made Lilith's thirst to drink from where her kryptonian leaked, but held back for now, awaiting her other two pets to return and devour the writhing filthy acting blonde with her. Until then, she would drive her mad with torrent out-worldly arousing torture with no release permitted just yet. She had to give these deviant humans credit, to their creativity of elaborate erotic sex toys as they called them. They weren't even close enough to what her kind and others of their forbidden lands could conjure up. These sexually addicted slaves of hers have yet to endure or experience all of what she kept scattered but hung with care in her dark abode. Speaking of..

Both came in, slowly to savor each and every bit of the blonde that not even Da Vinci could have made if he tried. Where one was practically salivating with orbs transforming from their chocolate browns to nearly amber by the sight, the other's hues shifted from softer greens to darkening emeralds as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

The anticipation to devour someone she had been dying to drive down to the deepest pit of sinful lust until the gorgeous sexy blonde writhed and screamed her name in submissive moans while she sent her far over the edge of ecstasy to spill her delicious nectar coating her hands, against her legs, into an open victorious mouth or over a strapped thick ribbed dildo as she fucked her beyond senseless. Who was behind her was in no way helping her cravings playing her body like any instrument the agent wished to make her.

An appetite drove her thoughts to one place and one only, even while her bad ass but rather skilled hands tweaked the raven haired ivory skinned delight's hardened aching nipples like she owned them too, ready to claim the tied down desirable kryptonian. She now realized those nasty little thoughts had always been there and how she had wished for that beautiful face to be shoved between her legs, perfecting those powers while working them for her explosive orgasms.

Lilith reached to her side, taking what looked like a much bigger and curvy wine bottle, far too tinted in its color to see just what it held. When it was tipped and the first gasped moan drove from her bound pet's throat and right out, there wasn't any stopping the pleasure that ran down both shaking pets, slowly staggering forward with eyes on the hot honey being poured all over the blonde's body, including the raunchy sex slave's wardrobe. She watched them drop to their knees then hands too and lunge their heads down to run their tongues along such a delicious and scrumptious main course igniting greedy need to wickedly drink down and take in every bit of this powerful goddess.

To ensure no ounce of that other strength would present itself, she made sure to drain quite a bit of it from her, swallowing down the glorious powers that came with it. Though prepared between magic and modern technology, the candles around them, placed on several holders and pedestals, were lit, swayed and danced sexually with wine red flames much different from anything on this vulnerable Earth. The black and red wax provided a block of yellow sunlight of any kind for now, where the wine colors filled her chambers with the effects of red sunlight, leaving the sun kissed plaything putty in their demanding hands.

Both mouths worked along so many disrobed spots, it was hard to fathom where one began and the other ended, especially when a fist pushed against her sex pressing what Lilith had complete control of even when every heavy pet fluctuation brought her closer and closer to a far too denied release. Her head had flung back as far as it could go, letting all five senses surrender on the whim of scorching immoral influence. Left blindfolded brought her state of unrelenting eagerness to the surface while sinking her under carnality's own lascivious hot waters.

Her desperate moans elicited their compulsions to dominate who writhed and bucked for them, singing even louder when another pulsing object was shoved right into her pretty shaking ass. There was a curve to it and with that realization, it hooked around to keep settled between her ass cheeks. One howled yes was swallowed when a mouth covered hers and a tongue shoved its way in, tasting of delicious strawberries and honey. The mixture overrode her taste buds, permeated the air and handled those senses with such simplicity it was almost pathetic.

"Mmmm..so depraved to be dicked anally. Turn this up.." She swiped her tongue across parted lips, slapping the roof of her mouth when she turned the dial ring to change the setting to a much more slutty one. "...and it works that fine ass and backside right. Soooo far gone. Such a whore. Rolling around and vibrating your ass. Her fist is forcing it to move back and forth to hit the tri-vibe in all those pretty places. Want to cum, don't you?" Before the blonde could find enough coherency to answer, her mouth was covered again and with that closure, she swallowed down every moan, every bit of ecstasy delivered.

"Oooooo damn pornographic pussy punching hm? Show her. Turn that bitch up to make her buck and drool all that filth for us." She started to snap her fist left to right in such quick movements it made the pulsing cunt triangle slip practically up and down throbbing outer lips while teasing the inner folds handled by the biggest ball, that the kryptonian was shaking so much worse for now. "Can you practically feel her tongue down your velvet throat?"

She pulled her hand away and those whimpers were easily swallowed, along with the gasp when the ass horn was once more turned up. Turning to look back at her Queen, her own gasp was drank like fine wine, feeling two fingers plunge inside of her so deeply it sent her frame spasming from the sudden assault. Her chin was held firmly, offered a rush of ecstasy down her own throat and strobes of the most intense avidity arousal that came as she did so strongly her entire body was ready to drop from such a powerful orgasm. Fed once more, even with aftershocks of that release, the fingers left just as the mouth did. Her eyes fueled with more amber, far beyond the strongest of lustful cravings, watching when what had been in the bitch's black panties was removed.

"Taste that...coating." She didn't need to be told twice, spreading those strong sexy legs, gripping the back of shaking thighs and dropping her head down right at that soaked covered center. She moaned, rubbing her face all over the slick sopping wet material blocking where her tongue ached to be buried inside of. The smell though was enough to make her leak out more of her juices, already warmed by the explosion her Queen had erupted from her pussy. Her moans became growls too, lapping at those panties like they were a bowl of water. Far more delicious though, alternating now between licking and sucking on them, just get more of that fucking addictive flavor.

Watching with eager and somewhat jealous eyes, she took what her Mistress offered, smiling when it was placed right where it needed to be, keeping the object in place that she said to hell with it and cranked all the way up. Given the nod, her grin became one of sinister intentions, turning around to straddle the blonde's head, dropping her own drooling pleasure core right onto that pretty face and adjusting just enough so she wasn't suffocating the little tramp with her pussy. A gasp was muffled some but heard enough, then the tongue dove in and when she felt strong lips suck away, she ached to ride her face. For now though, her direction went south and purred when the gorgeous auburn agent's head came up for them to crash their lips together. Those mouths opened and ohhhh the tastes she licked up along the walls of her sex mate's ones were divine.

Between the foods they had from before, the last bit of dipped chocolate strawberries, the rich delicious honey and taste of whom they both wanted to eat out like the desert they craved, she swore if it was possible to cum from the mouth they would have orgasmed a few times over by now. When the kiss broke and both were practically drooling, especially when the tone soldier arched back from having herself filled by something she couldn't quite see what, by her Mistress from behind, a hand came up and grabbed her dark raven hair firmly shoving her face down to where she had itched to be.

"Thaaaaat's it. Keep her in place. Good dirty slave." She wasn't sure when her eyes rolled back that far, but they weren't slipping forward anytime soon. She hadn't expected the sudden intrusion of both doors, not quite sure what was up inside her pussy and ass, but the strobes and pulsing wasn't anything close to any vibrator she had ever handled. It warmed, it cooled, it rolled and turned and fuck she was having adult anime flashbacks from shit she watched in College. She kept Ms. Indecent Intellect where her Queen wanted, while her head stayed back with a mouth open to accept the honey and chocolate poured over her tongue. Teeth that felt like fangs were on the side of her neck, sending white hot lightning through every part of her mind and body. With the thick flavors all over her mouth and throat, she couldn't speak but moan and OH she moaned with unclean and so very tainted thoughts. Whatever was inside her pussy and ass had gone far below zero rational explanation.

They were so easy to rouse, roll and wrap tightly for each and every erotically infernal idea she had. When Lilith released her fangs from her first catch, she savored both the crimson liquid and wanton life force deliciously served up to her. It was time for the next phase though, snapping her fingers when two damn finely built handsome well endowed twin male GQ demons came in, bare and erect with their own hungers. "Those two." She deeply purred, speaking a foreign tongue to them, none of the three knew and she would keep it that way. She easily lifted up and pulled back her wrecked drooling depravity, keeping her on shaking knees while she let the two objects take the amber eyed beauty to a whole new level of slavish euphoria. She comfortably rested back against one of her throne like chairs, forcing the one in her grasp to reverse cowgirl straddle her lap. Lilith grabbed her by the chin and keeping her head locked in place. "Watch my gloriously wet kitten."

Her hair was released, then grabbed much rougher this time, forcing her body upright, still riding the blonde's face, but howling out a whole other kind of moan when her backside was filled with something bigger than what she was used to unsure what was going on but whatever it was, fuck it felt amazing. That's when a man stepped in front of the kryptonian and her, stroking something damn fucking massive that she wasn't sure when she began to salivate like nothing but a hooker for a john's cock she craved. Then he came down, right between the legs of the one her mouth had occupied before, lining every rock hard, thick, long and muscled bit of himself with a drenched set of pussy lips. His dark wine red eyes were like a set of lusting fires and she couldn't pull her own gaze away until those orbs ignited and when they did, she was yanked off the face she had been riding. Pushed forward, spread and emptied from behind, nearly made her cum from what left her ass, only to drop into the devil's playground when that same muscled monster member shot into her pussy and two inches in she was orgasming all over again.

She screamed in both pain at first that turned to a whole other principle of pleasure when something thick, huge and soooo bloody amazing entered her only to keep slipping deeper and deeper inside of her to the point she knew she had never taken anything so big before but wanted more of whatever the hell it was. Her howled moans were echoed and tasting the tongue along her own, she knew the damn sexy business class and her were sucking face while being banged into oblivion and beyond.

"F...fu..fuck..s...soooo...fuck..m..my Queen...I...so..wet..for.." She was losing her voice, feeling fangs on her neck again, on the other side this time. The orgasmic number she had lost count of a while ago. Unsure how many more times she could cum but watching who she grew up with a secret lust for and who she had once wanted to beat to a living pulp or shove against the wall and fuck beyond senseless, being thrust into by two incredible sex gods, she wasn't sure which of her orifices she drooled from more. Fangs left her again, uncaring how she was marked, wanting it more and more, just like the orgasms she never wanted to end now.

"They are my twin demon flames. They are meant to enrapture and gratify a female's bodily needs and desires. They are my well endowed sex toys sweet sex kitten. Watch these beauties come completely apart as their pussies peak from the most wicked of pleasures. Don't worry that naughty mind of yours, they aren't allowed to spill one drop of their milk in my slaves. Tell me, how wet do they make you hmm? Drenched enough to want to be touched by them? They will not enter you, unless you wish it. So virgin to male endowment. We will keep it that way. Fingers and tongue perhaps will appease you. Perhaps.."

Lilith delighted in each and every bit of chi she took in, from the one in her lap to the two taken into a whole other kind of sensual bliss by her flames that drained her pets that clamped down on what their bodies were plunged with. Seven nights now and already she pondered the next game she would play. Perhaps, a little more experimentation was in order...for them now..


End file.
